eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Caison
History Alfred Caison was born in the Slavic regions of Italy to two young Italians. It had been an arranged marriage by his mother's father, so the relationship was on wobbly legs, but they stayed together for the sake of Alfred, trying to keep their son naïve as to what was going on between his parents. He was kept unaware at least for the first few years, as he was too young to grasp it. He was concentrating about things such as talking and walking, too small to be concerned about much else. He was the ideal child for a while. As Alfred grew he became more and more questioning. His parents, eventually, sent him to live with his grandmother Belle in Lusatia, Germany. He doesn't remember much about his parents and his grandparents are as far as he is concerned his parents, even if they aren't legitimate. It was lovely. Alfred made good friends and it all seemed to be too good to be true. It was - his parents came and requested him back. Belle refused, and ten-year-old Alfred accidentally slammed the door in their faces from ten feet away. His grandmother was very proud - knowing that her grandson was a wizard made her very happy. They had a barbecue that evening - Alfred's very favourite! Alfred still remembers the taste of those wurst to this day, and he always looks forward to the summer when they have a welcome home barbecue. Alfred went to EESM when his letter arrived, meeting his best friend Joakim, and his sister on the train. They hit it off from the beginning, and they met Jen,Lucia,and Jes over the years. They made the Krazy Kutes. Alfred is determined to find out more about his parents, and know them. But it seems that they didn't really need him, as they haven't come back since. But his grandparents are great - and his friends are the family that he chose. Alfred loves hanging out with his friends. He tends to be indifferent about the Aces and Millionaires, because he believes you don't need fame nor money to have a good time. He'd rather be poor and unknown than lose his friends. Now in his seventh year he is facing the reality that his childhood is sneaking away. He's determined that he will keep contact with his friends, those who matter the most to him, those who are very precious to him. He is now married to Ecaterina Kogălniceanu. The Kutes Personality Alfred is a good guy, who is quite easy to befriend. He loves to talk to people and have fun, often putting his studies off in the process, although he will deny procrastinating to any professor. He is casual and has a really good sense of humour, and a certain craziness probably inherited from his friend that he likes to call Johannesburg. His best friend is Joakim, a long term friend. He is a Krazy Kute along with Joakim and Johanna "Johannesburg", Jes, Jenn, Loosh, and Del. His wife Ecaterina Kogălniceanu. Relationships Joakim Alfred is closest to Joakim out of the group. They get along well and are both just slightly flirty. Alfred met Joakim - or Kim as he jokes - in first year. Trivia * Alfred will eat any marshmallow he sees. Category:Italian Category:Krazy Kutes Category:Nikelkaj Category:Male Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:LillyDaNinja Aleca Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Nikelkaj Students Category:Wizard Category:Born in Italy Category:Pure-Blood Category:Left Handed Category:Seventh Years Category:Married